HWE
Homies Wrestling Entertainment, founded in 2006, was created by a man named Ian Blair, who thought it would be fun to make videos of how the real life feuds and fights his friends, or "Homies," had on Smackdown vs Raw. The original season wasn't online until Ian decided to upload them to YouTube for his friends to see and the series took off from there. The league has had 6 seasons so far and has grown to great online fame. In the 09 season Ian signed the #1 fan Big T to the league and then began to sign other new rookies from then on. Roster Male Roster Raw *Big T (#1 Fan) *Juggalo Joe *TMO *The Joker (Million Dollar Champion) *Ajack *Kore (HWE champion) *Cedric the Dealer *Sawed Off *T-Bone *Lucky T Smackdown *Vegas *Steve Larkins Jr. (IC champion) *MK *The Grand Disciple (World Champion) *J *M (General Manager) *Extreme Keene *The Red Skull *Knuckelhead (US Champ) *Rel *Brocker *Tornado *Nizzo *Kroenen *Crazy Bob Female Roster *Harley Quinn *Mystique *Dani 2 Dope *Jewel *Lilith NXT season 1 roster *Rocky Blade *Cannibal Hector *Devin Angels *Juager Management/Miscellaneous *M (General Manager of Smackdown) *Vince McMahon (Owner) *Joker (GM of Raw) HWE Alumni *Jeff Nitz *Alex *The Devil's Rejects *V *The Ultimate Ty *Indiana Dude *Jeff Verdern *The Dean's *Most of Cedric's family *Nicole Nitz *Greg *Anal Angel *Snooky *Sharky *Kratos *Crow *The Dude *Krayoz *Dev *lil Supa *The Ram *Ultimate Warrior *Primo Vega *The Waskul Brother's Hall of Fame The HWE Hall of Fame are the elites, the originals, the best. Every member of the hall of fame have contributed to the league, and thus have been included by the owner himself. *2005- J''' *2006- n/a *2007- '''Juggalo Joe *2008-'' Vegas and Steve Larkins Jr.'' *2009-''' Keene''' *2010- ' Dani 2 Dope' *2011- The Joker '''and '''Cedric the Dealer *2012 - Big T, TMO, '''and '''Harley Quinn * 2013- MK, M, Kore, Mystique, Lucky T, '''and Ajack''' * 2015- Devin Angels and''' Rocky Blade''' HWE Champions HWE PPV's The order of ppvs for the 2011 season are: *'Homielash' *'HWE TLFC' *'Raw Elimination Chamber' *'Smackdown Not so Well in a Cell' *'Ragging Rights' *'M's Kombat' *'Summer Slam' *'Homies Rumble' *'Night of Chumpions' *'Homiemania' The order of ppv's for the 13 season are (so far): *'Vengence' * HWE Antebellum * HWE Final Kombat Fun Facts and Trivia *Ian Blair has only asked 2 rookies to join the league, Big T and Kore. Ironically both men have won the HWE title inside Hell in a cell. *Out of all the HWE rookies from 09 on, 5 have claimed a world title. *Every original but one has won the HWE title. *Three MITB cash-ins by Big T, MK, and Rocky Blade have failed due to interference, and the only successful cash-in was by Juggalo Joe. Joe and Rocky both are the only two to cash in during a ongoing match. *Big T and MK are the only two HWE rookies to claim both world titles. *Steve Larkins Jr is the only legend to claim the ECW title. *The Joker is the only man to win the HWE title and the ECW title back to back ppvs, as well as hold both at the same time. *Both members of the former team TNT (Big T and TMO) have their first world titles in 6 man Hell in a Cell matches at back to back Homiemania's. *The Homies Rumble has been won by 4 superstars: Juggalo Joe (08), Junior (09), Big T (2010), and J (2011). *Dani 2 Dope, despite being a female, has unified both world titles and female titles at 2 different Homiemanias. *The ECW title was unified with the HWE championship when Joker won the belt from Kore. *T-Bone still held the Hardcore title despite his death, after coming back, he retired the belt. *There have been numerous deaths in HWE, yet no one shuts the league down or gets investigated. *Big T is #1fan of HWE, Ajack is the #2, and TMO is the #3 according to Ian Links *Main channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/ianblair74 *HWETV: http://www.youtube.com/user/HWETV *HWE Remastered: http://www.youtube.com/user/HWEclassics *HWE Online: http://www.youtube.com/user/HWEHOMIESONLINE Category:HWE Category:CAW Leagues Category:Template